


Reluctant Rescue

by propangel



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Dulcinea effect, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propangel/pseuds/propangel
Summary: On the anniversary of her sister's disappearance, an evening of overindulgence leads Phryne's friends to intervene





	Reluctant Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm squeaking this in under the wire for Trope Challenge Amnesty Month. It originally started as an attempt at a Bottle Episode for the March challenge, but it went somewhere else. Now it's for May (hurt/comfort) and August (Dulcinea effect) instead. Two for the price of one! (Inzanntea was kind enough to point out that if you squint and turn your head, it could be Bottle too.)
> 
> A huge thank you to oracleofdoom for her unwavering guidance and making the brilliant suggestion to make Mac the slugger. I also need to extend my gratitude to Inzannatea for taking time away from her final amnesty fic to beta read for me and point me to the right trope(s). You guys are the best!

  


_The Parisian Loft_ hadn’t been open for more than two weeks, and City South had already been there at least six times for all manner of trouble. While that wasn’t unusual for this type of establishment, Jack had not been expecting this particular call. Even if it was the anniversary of Janey’s disappearance.

Walking through the door, he pushed his way toward the bar. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mac, her hands motioning him over. As he drew nearer, he could barely make out what she was trying to say over the roar of the jazz.

He leaned down to her and asked, "What?"

She smiled, "I said, 'Thank God you're here'."

"Where is she?" He responded, eyes turning to the dance floor.

Mac pointed in front of them, "Over there with some bright young thing. She's had a few too many if you know what I mean?"

"And you called me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Please," she quipped cocking her head to the side. "Trust me. I knew you'd more than jump at the opportunity to come in here on your white horse and carry her home."

Jack had no idea how to respond to this.

Mac lifted her drink, "Inspector, any fool can see how besotted you are with her."

He smiled knowingly, "Can you really blame me?"

"Well," she said reaching for her hat in front of her. "Maybe you can talk some sense into her. She sure as hell is not listening to me."

Jack smiled again, nodding in Phryne’s direction. He raised his voice so Mac could hear, "You did the right thing."

He headed across the club, eyes scanning the dance floor. It was not long before he spied her dancing with a bright young thing, just as Mac described. The man's hands moved across Phryne’s body, moving in time to the music. Her hands reached up to grab the young man's neck, eyes closed; her body closer than what was considered decent.

Jack's eyes were drawn to her body, watching her move against the man in front of her. She was so sensual. So beautiful. Her dance partner’s hands continued to stray beyond propriety, startling Jack from his reverie. Remembering what he was there for, he made his way through the crowd to stand in front of the couple. Leaning closer to them he shouted, "Miss Fisher."

The young man stopped moving against her, looking at Jack. Phryne's eyes opened slowly in drunken haze.

"Who's the suit?" the young man asked, standing up straight, pulling Phryne with him.

She smiled sluggishly, turning her body to straddle the side of her dance partner, "Oh, him? He's no one. Just a copper." Her Collingwood accent evident as she giggled against her partner, pulling at his shirt, turning her eyes away from Jack.

"Well if he's copper, he can beat it," the young man growled, running a hand through his wet hair, the other still wrapped around her waist, "She's with me, Pops."

"Did you hear that?" Phryne laughed pointing at Jack, "He just called you Pops."

She took a step toward Jack, long enough for him to clasp her hand and lean down, his lips close to her ear, "We need to get you home."

Phryne pouted and shook his hand away, "But I was just having some fun."

Before she had a chance to get back into the arms of her young friend, Jack reached around encircling her back with an arm. "I insist Phryne," he smiled, speaking in her ear once more. "You know what happened to Cinderella after midnight, don't you?" Jack pulled his face away from her slowly, looking into her sparkling eyes. They flickered for a second before she pulled from his stare, resting her head on his shoulder. She ran a hand across his chest, the other drawn up to rest on his back.

"But Cinderella needs her Prince." She sighed while leaning into him.

Jack’s arm was pulled from Phryne. He was turned, Phryne's dancing partner looking up at him coldly, shouting, "You heard her. She was just having some fun."

Jack huffed out a laugh. Turning his attention to Phryne, his hands on her shoulders, he began to push her through the crowd.

His arm was pulled away again, forcefully this time, the young man shouting, "I said-" but before he had a chance to finish, Mac’s right fist made contact with the young man’s face, knocking him to the floor.

She shook her hand slightly, commotion erupting from the crowd around them on the dance floor. Phryne just stood there, gobsmacked, as Jack removed his suit coat and placed it around her shoulders. She did not argue, yielding to his motions as he pushed her gently through the crowd.

Mac followed the pair toward the bar, reaching out to pull Jack's coat tightly around Phryne. Smiling up at her and patting her face gently, Mac mused, "Ah Phryne, what are we going to do with you?"

Phryne smiled languidly, "I think I'd like to go home now."

Mac looked to the Inspector who in turn smiled, nodding slowly.

She turned her attention back to Phryne declaring, "Well, I think that's a fine idea."

As they moved to leave, Mac leaned toward Jack, avoiding his eyes, "Thank you for what you did back there, Inspector," she smiled while patting him on the arm.

“I’m not the one with the mean right hook, Doctor.”

"Don't worry. When I give her all the little details, I’ll be sure and leave that part out." Mac chuckled.

Drawing an arm around Phryne's waist, Jack smiled. "Thank you," he responded as the three headed out into the warm Melbourne night.


End file.
